


The day I met myself with breasts

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also originally posted at fanfiction.net Krautiepies...<br/>I sometimes think that fanfiction is too big to be comfortable.<br/>Our german fanfiktion archive is much smaller...<br/>I think I could write better than that. Or already did :D<br/>It's not really elaborate writing this time... just for fun. </p><p>But still: A few kisses for my work? *pursing my lips*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The day I met myself with breasts

**Author's Note:**

> Also originally posted at fanfiction.net Krautiepies...  
> I sometimes think that fanfiction is too big to be comfortable.  
> Our german fanfiktion archive is much smaller...  
> I think I could write better than that. Or already did :D  
> It's not really elaborate writing this time... just for fun. 
> 
> But still: A few kisses for my work? *pursing my lips*

# The day I met myself with breasts

 

Prussia looked curious and shocked at the girl with the long silver-white hair, that stood in his wardrobe.

"Umm…"

Hungary looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is…?"

"I would be very pleased if you had the courage to step aside, so that I don't have to stand between your brooms anymore.", she looked at her fingernails. Prussia looked like he was going to drool the next moment.

"So this is your sweetheart?", she smiled.

"Sweetheart, who?", Prussia looked confused.

"Who are you?", asked Hungary.

"Yes… And why are you in my wardrobe?"

"Oh honey, are you seriously asking _me_ who I am?", she blinked and looked with her ruby red eyes deeply in the ones of her counterpart, "I mean, look at me and my awesomeness.", she flipped her hair.

"Oh my…", Hungary stared at her.

"Oh dear, just 'Julchen' is enough.", she smiled cheekily.

"Are you… his twin sister?"

"Oh no, I'm basically him just as woman."

"Hot…", Prussia breathed. Hungary raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, cutiepie…", Julchen patted Lizas cheek, "He might be in love with me, that stupid brat, but only because he's hell narcissistic and arrogant, right?", she pinched Prussias cheek.

He turned his head away to make her release his cheek.

 

"Girl, girl, girl, girl …", Julchen tapped with her white heels on the ground, moved her head and looked at Hungary.

"What?", Hungary stared back.

"You know, do you? Of course you do!"

"What?"

"You have to know, c'mon!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Prussia was gone for a moment.

"Prussia…", she whsipered.

"I _still_ don't know what you're talking about…"

"He likes you!"

"We are childhood friends – well, frenemies. Nothing new."

"No, no, honey – he _likes_ you.", her eyebrows raised and she grinned dirty. Hungarys eyes widened and she blushed.

"Well, of course not only in that way.", she smiled warm, "Actually I ship you two since a long time."

"He knows you?"

"Jup, he always acts like he doesn't. You are so well shaped, girl and you look so pretty – but at the moment you just look cute."

"I don't even _want_ to look cute! Not for _him_!"

"Oh sweetie, you can talk with me, be honest with me! I won't tell him anything, promise.", she whispered, "I know you like him more than just – liking." Liz blushed and looked at the table. Julchen was drinking black tea with rum.

"You have to make him bend down, like you always did but now only in another way. You have to show what you've got, make him not be able to resist!"

"Why sounds everything you say so god damn pervy?"

"Because our nature is a little bit pervy."

"A little bit!?"

Prussia entered the room. Julchen just grinned widely and Liz blushed heavily.

"Something's wrong?", Prussia asked.

"Everything's alright. Hunny and I decided to go shopping."

"Shopping?", Hungary stared at her.

"Ok, I'm going over to Antonio's, I'll be back in the evening, have fun.", he headed out the door.

"And now we're rid of him. C'mon."

 

"Seriously girl, you look so hot, I could become a lesbian.", Julchen grinned. Liz didn't know why but she really began to like the girl, she only met a few hours ago, "C'mon, I'll pay half of the dress."

"No, no, I can't accept that!"

"Hmm, well, I'll buy two coffee-to-go for us, ok? But me no buts."

"Hmm, fine.", Hungary smiled.

 

"So y-y-you think he…?", Hungary looked at her coffee paper cup.

"I do not only think that – I _know_ it.", she took a sip of her coffee, "It's almost unbelievable but this jerk is too shy to confess to you – because he thinks you would only laugh at him and reject him and then not only his love but also an old friend would turn against him."

Hungary nodded understanding.

"And how would it be different – with that dress?"

"Well…", she pouted, "I guess he's drinking a little bit with Antonio and Francis. And then suddenly there's a hot woman in the doorway. And acidentally he's head over heels in love with that woman. One thing comes to the other and – "

"Ok, ok – no need to hear the rest."

"Ksehehehee – you little prude.", she crossed her legs and looked at her clock, "I guess he should be home in half an hour or something. Should we head home?"

"I-I-I can't.", Hungary looked to the floor, blushed and hid her face with her hánds.

"He loves you and you love him. What's the point?"

"What if you're wrong and he doesn't love me?"

"Who couldn't love you?", Julchen smiled warmly and stroked Liz' hair. Eliza felt weak but she began to smile when she realized, that both Prussians had despite their narsissistic, confident and mean side, this heart warming, loving side, that seemed to make up for the bad habits.

 

When they stood in front of the house, Julchen hugged Elizavieta.

"I wish you only the best, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave now but I'll come and visit. And then you'll have to tell me _everything_.", she grinned and her eyes sparkled.

"You two are so pervy…"

"It's part of us.", she smiled, nodded and waved a last time before she left.

 

Liz entered the house quietly. Then she went to her róom and put on the dress. It was dark blue (Prussias favourite color), waisted and knee-length.

"Liz, Julchen? Are you back?", she heard Prussia from the living room.

"Julchen already left but I'm back.", she slowly moved in the direction of the living room.

"Ah." She gulped and then she moved into the doorway. Prussia was reading the newspaper and drank beer. When he heard her, he looked up and swallowed the beer up. He coughed.

"What the…?"

"Wow, you're very romantic.", she turned around and wanted to leave the room.

"Nein, hey, wait! I mean I –"

"We need to talk.", her eyes narrowed and she sat down at the small table. Then she began – to confess. With sweaty hands and trembling After a while she realized that Prussia wasn't listening. He was gazing at her – intensely.

"Are you even listening?!", she glared at him. First he didn't even notice, then he slowly raised his head, pressed his lips onto each other and raised asking his eyebrows. She stood angrily up: "You'll stay the asshole you've always been, why am I even hoping you would – "

Prussia grabbed Hungarys hands that were lying on the table, stood suddenly up and kissed her. Hungary was shocked and her eyes widened.

"Change?", he asked.

"Um…", she blushed.

"I waiting since – forever for a sign that would show me that you don't hate me completely…"

"And you took that dress as a sign?"

"Well…", he eyed her up and her cheeks burned up, he put his arms around her waist, "That was added… to my good ears."

"Good ears!?", Hungary looked shocked at him, "How much did you…?"

"Well, everything necessary I would say."

"Oh my…"

"Kseseseeeseee…", Prussia began to laugh with a husky voice and Hungary didn't know if she should feel uncomfortable while he was hugging her and gazing at every inch of the dress – well, 'the dress', "Prussian blue…", he whispered in her ear and she blushed only harder.

Then she took all the courage she had and kissed him.

 

"Huzzah~!", Julchen kneeled in the wet grass and flattened her nose at the windowpane, "Finally!", she puffed.

"We should go now.", a rough voice behind her said, "I'm not interested in watching a live porn."

"But I am!", her cheeks reddened at the joy the final union of her favourite ship (which weirdly included herself – narssisistic brat…) gave her.

"We are going.", a coarse hand grabbed her wrist but she just shook it off.

"Come on, undress h –", suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her away from her window.

"Hey, wait, what are you thinking, don't touch me like that, you sexual – "

"Um, wait, who's the one sexual here!? I'm not sitting in front of a window watching _myself_ while having sex!", the person was easily dragging Julchen over the meadow, her white heels stabbed earthy holes into the ground.

"Don't touch me that rudely, I'm delicate.", she pouted. He snorted, green eyes gazed at her.

"Delicate…", he lifted her, "Hmm… physically you are really delicate."

She wrapped her arms around his neck: "My favourite hungarian man…"

"Are there any other men who are not hungarian?"

"Hach… seriously you are so – mmmmppfff", she smiled happily when he kissed her and they fell down to the ground.


End file.
